wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wil Pierce
Wil Pierce (born February 20th, 1993) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Omega Wrestling Tomorrow, having worked internationally prior to his signing with Omega Wrestling Tomorrow. Early Life: The exact manner of how Wil got into professional wrestling is unknown but he was a very athletic young man, playing both basketball and soccer on the President Theodore Roosevelt High School team and eventually Wil would go onto a culinary arts degree at the University of Hawaii at Maui before he set off to begin his training to become a professional wrestler. The beginning: Wil was initially trained by Richard "Rick" Vercetti and Kevin "Zell" Hunter in Riverside California before receiving some additional training from Marcus Owens before making his debut for the Universal Wrestling Corporation's "Gold Label Pro" promotion (one of the two "farm" promotions for the bigger UWC) and after a few matches as a singles wrestler, he was put into a team by General Manager Jacob Sikes into a tag team with fellow light heavyweight in the "Terminator" Tim Hunter to form the "Revolution" tag team and on the twelfth of February, twenty seventeen-the team defeated the the "Monster Express" team of Mitsuru Sano and Shinji Kido for the Gold Label Pro tag team titles which they would then go onto hold for the next one hundred and forty five days before eventually dropping them to the "Voodoo Mafia" composed of "Big Daddy Voodoo" Michael Grimm and "Killer" Johnny Corlone. At the end of their tag title run, Tim Hunter's contract was terminated following a series of problems between Tim and the front office and Wil then briefly began a feud with Jenner of the "Metal Militia" before he left Gold Label Pro due to him being offered better money and wrestling dates. Super Japan Pro Wrestling/Omega Wrestling Entertainment era: Starting on October the third of twenty seventeen, Wil started working for the Omega Wrestling Entertainment company, appearing mostly on it "Defiant" brand and he was instantly put into the running for the OWE Internet championship-which was held by but failed to capture it due to the actions of Maverick Spyke of Nick Corvin's "Extraordinary Gentlemen's Organization" or "EGO" faction in the company which would lead to Wil feuding with the faction for the next several weeks with him managing to get pinfall victories over Spyke and Alonzo Mulligan of EGO but he could never get a clean pin for the Internet title. During this time, Wil would also spend time wrestling in the Junior Heavyweight division of Super Japan Pro Wrestling due to a partnership that OWE had with the Tokyo based promotion and he picked up some very valuable experience while over there which helped to sharpen his in ring skills as well as allow him to take part of several very interesting matches over the years such as being his trainer Ricky Nova's final singles opponent during Nova's retirement show as even earning a spot in the acclaimed A-block of the prestigious "King's Road" tournament, even though he lost his semi-final round to Shinji Kido in a sixteen minute classic, Wil was able to earn the respect of his fellow wrestlers before earning a shot at the SJPW Junior Heavyweight champion and member of the "Vice Kings" unit in Sid Yankun but while he had earned the respect of the elder wrestler, "Boss Sigurd" still ordered the rest of the mafia to take out Wil who was in turned helped by Kevin Renzor and Kaito Kumon, the "VooDoo Towers" tag team, and Uiriamu Minami. Wil then would spend the rest of his tenure with SJPW working with the three wrestlers until Super Japan ends their contract with the Omega Sports Entertainment Group (the owners of Omega Wrestling Entertainment) but Wil's contract is one of six picked up by Super Japan Pro Wrestling and Wil enters into the twenty nineteen "God of the Super Juniors" tournament in it's B block, managing to fight his way through the entire tournament to eventually defeat both Maverick Spyke and Sid in the tournament finals to earn a much needed moral victory to end his respective histories with both men. Omega Wrestling Tomorrow: Shortly after his winning of the tournament, Wil was contacted by the strangely named "Bad News Bart" to see if he was interested in working for the developmental side of the Omega Wrestling Alliance in their "Omega Wrestling Tomorrow" territory and Wil accepted, as well as accepting a spot on the roster for OWA affiliate Pro Wrestling Nova as well. Wil's contract wasn't signed in time for him to be apart of the Omega Wrestling Tomorrow's first major pay-per-view entitled "Uprising-Genesis" but he was invited onto the card as a "special consultant" to help call the massive six man tag team match putting Levi Silvera, Zaxaria, and El Gaucho against Kyle Corey Matthis, and Jacob Striker with Wil highlighting his knowledge of holds and moves throughout the match and he was simply comfortable to call said event until Zaxaria, whom had issues with Wil sitting at ringside for whatever reason, decided to take Wil's drink for himself before smashing the other wrestler in the face. The "Blackheart" then proceeded to leave the commentary table and have a hand in dealing with Zaxaria before leveling him after the match as well. Wil is now set to make his in-ring debut with OWT on their August 9th card against fellow OWT new arrival Julian Star at the 2300 Arena as well as he is scheduled to face off against indy wrestling icon, CM Nas, in the first round of the OWA Challenge Tournament. Personal Life: Wil is the younger brother of pro wrestler Alexander Pierce AKA the "Fire Fist Ace" Alex Pierce of Super Japan Pro Wrestling fame. In Wrestling: Finishing Moves: * 1. "Final Vent" (Somersault reverse DDT) * 2. "Black Arrow" (Corkscrew shooting star press) * 3. "Midnight Express" (Kneeling step-over head-hold wrist-lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg)-innovated * 4. The "Phantom Train" (One-handed Electric Chair driver) * UIF Move: The “Stormbreaker” (Superplex from the top rope transitioned into a Falcon’s Arrow piledriver transitioned into a Ganso Bomb for the pin) Signature Moves: * 1. "Rider Kick" (Diving front kick) * 2. "Bandit Revolver" (High-impact roundhouse kick) * 3. "Senton Atomico" (High-angle senton bomb, sometimes from a ladder) * 4. "Mark of Caine" (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown transitioned into a single arm DDT) * 5. "Inazuma Suplex Special" (Vertical suplex followed by a brainbuster) * 6. "Headhunter" (720 degree kick to the back of the head of rising opponent) * 7. "Lucifer's Hammer" (Superkick) * 8. "Sparkstarter" (Detonation kick) * 9. "Survive Vent" (Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker/Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver onto the knee) * 10. "Devil Fruit Drop"/"DFD" (Swinging leg hook Samoan drop) * 11. "Chaos Theory" (Springboard superkick to an opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle) * 12. "Ride the Lighting" (Reverse rolling fireman's carry slam, sometimes followed by a running shooting star press) * 13. "Hail to the King" (Diving elbow drop) * 14. "A Savage Retort" (STO backbreaker followed by a reverse STO) * 15. "Southern Cross Stretch" (Figure-four Sharpshooter)-adopted from Alex Pierce Nicknames: * the "Blackheart" * the "Ace of Spades" * "Chuck Norris' favorite wrestler" * the "Albert Wesker of Luchadores" * "El Ingobernable" (The Ungovernable) * The "Stardust Genius of the Dark Circle" * The "Last *TRUE* Honest Man in Wrestling" * The "Chrono Trigger of New Frontier Wrestling" * the "Wolfslayer" Entrance Themes: * "Burn the Ships" (w/Boondock Saints intro) by Blacktop Mojo (NFW/SSW/GPW theme) * "Shellshock" by Scott Fritz (Dark Circle tag team theme) * "When worlds collide" by Powerman 5000 (PWN theme) * "Machi Bhasad" (Expect a Riot) by Bloodywood (OWT theme) * "Danger Zone" (Kenny Loggins cover) by the Protomen (The Revolution tag team) * "Ace of Spades" by Motorhead (UWC-GLP/debut theme) Tag Teams: * The "Dark Circle" (NFW) with The "Natural" Jacob Striker * The Revolution (UWC-GLP) with The "Terminator" Tim Hunter Manager: * Ben Stone (NFW) The "Looks" of a Blackheart: * Flip Gordon: OWT/NFW/SSW * Wil Osprey: UWC-GLP/SJPW Championships and other accomplishments: Universal Wrestling Corporation-Gold Label Pro: * UWC-GLP Tag Team champion (with the "Terminator" Tim Hunter as the Revolution) Super Japan Pro Wrestling: * 2019 SJPW "God of the Super Juniors" tournament winner.